


The flu

by TescosMealDeal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TescosMealDeal/pseuds/TescosMealDeal
Summary: A fluff book basically that i wrote one day when bored.
Kudos: 3





	The flu

**Author's Note:**

> Work previously uploaded on wattpad!  
> Twitter handle:  
> @badboyhalolol

Having a coughing fit in the middle of trying to convince Tubbo to release the bees was not my proudest moment I have to admit.  
"Wilbur?"   
He was panicking, which isn't rare for Tubbo.  
"I'm f-" I broke into another coughing fit, making him panic even more. I looked up and saw the worried look in his eye.  
"I think you should go home, do you want me to call Tommy or Quackity or maybe- maybe Karl? Puffy!?"   
His voice got higher with every word, despite the fact I was the one coughing my lungs out, I felt bad.   
"No-ill be fine r-really" I stuttered on my words, I dont even know how I managed to keep my composure, and by that I mean I dont know how im not dead.  
"Ill call Tommy!" He shouted (though I couldn't of been more then 5 feet in front of him) jumping to his feet and running towards the hall. Before sheepishly shuffling back to the living room.  
"The phones in here... heh?"

"WHATS UP BITCHES?"   
I groaned, burying myself in the blankets on the sofa, which had now become my "not pog pit" as Tubbo calls it. I heard the obnoxious excuse of a human being (possibly a /j) run into the living room.  
"WHERE IS WIL- you look like shit wow" he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. I let out another unearthly groan and proceeded to bury myself further into the "not pog pit".   
"Is he dying?"   
Tubbos woried voice bounced off the walls of the room.   
"Probably not but also he looks like he died 12 years ago. Just go call like Ranboo or some shit i dont know"  
I peeked over the blankets and saw Tubbo rush into the hallway, followed by him walking back into the living room.  
"I really need to move this phone"

"Its just the flu" Ranboo announced way too loudly, sending a sharp pain searing through my head. I groaned and covered my ears. He looked over at me, worried.  
"Take this".  
Looking up, he was suddenly above me handing me a sickly green potion.  
"It will make you feel better"  
I nodded meekly, taking the potion which I could only describe as greener then shreks ass. I drank the potion in one gulp, which was probably a bad idea, but that didn't register until I started gagging.  
"He'll be right as rain in a few days, just make sure he eats and drinks"   
Tubbo nodded at Ranboo and lead him to the door. I could feel Tommys gaze loom over me, and eventually he came over.  
"Yo are you ok big man?"  
"I'm f-"  
Tubbo butted in.  
"You know I've never quite understood that saying, how can rain be right?"  
"Tubbo"  
"Yes Tommy?"  
"Be quiet"  
"Fine"   
I could hear soft pattering leading to the stairs.  
"Why are there fucking bees EVERYWHERE" Tommy said, swatting at the bees, fortunately missing every swipe.  
"No stop it!" Tubbo cried, rushing over to Tommy and standing in front of him. Tommy missed again, though this time he definitely hit something.  
I could see the tears welling in Tubbos eyes and his cheek turning a light shade of pink.  
"For fucks sake"  
I sat up gingerly, though I dont think either of them noticed.  
"Come here big man" Tommy said, his words softer then before, stretching his arms and embracing Tubbo, who glady accepted the hug and buried his head in Tommy's shoulder, crying heavily. I stared at the two, mainly zoning out and thinking of how the hell rain can be right. Tommy lifted Tubbos head up, looking him in the eye.  
"Go get an ice pack and go to bed ok?" Tubbo nodded meekly and left the living room. Sighing, Tommy took a seat on the sofa, clearing forgetting I was here.  
"OW"  
"Are you calling me fat you bitch"  
Tommy looked down at me, swatted at my arm with as much power as a bitchboy can muster and ran out the room screaming "take that bitch".  
I sighed in relief, grateful for some time to rest, without being annoyed every 3 seconds. Laying down, I fell asleep to the soft buzz of the bees, at least I had some company.


End file.
